


Coming home

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elliot comes home from visiting his mother.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluffy smut and lovey-dovey shit, idk just felt like it lol  
> This chapter is kinda inspired by the song "Hey Baby" by Tungevaag & Raaban because I was listening to it on a loop, while writing this.  
> (Also, this chapter is old... Very old... And bad.)

Elliot grabbed his suitcase from the conveyor belt and pulled it closer, checking if all the zippers were closed.  
Once he made sure that no one had stolen something from his stuff, not that he had taken something special with him, he was just cautious, the Solacer went through the long, blank hallways of the airport, until he finally spotted the area behind the gate.  
A noticeable flock of people was scattered everywhere, people waiting with their luggage, others without.  
But no matter how closely he looked, he saw no tuft of light green hair.  
Shrugging he walked closer to the crowded area, hoping he could blend in a bit, so no one would recognize him as Mirage, the famous, cocky and flirty trickster from the Apex Games.  
He just didn't feel like taking photos with fans right now.  
While approaching the exit, he suddenly turned around, hearing the clanking of something metallic slamming against the ground, just early enough to catch the smaller person basically flying at him.  
They stumbled backwards, Elliot barely able to catch himself.  
"Elle!", those two, shining brown orbs, the recognizable hair and the strong, Spanish accent. It was Octavio.  
"Tav!", he exclaimed in surprise, while the younger one tangled his prosthetic legs around Elliot's waist.  
"Oh novio! Elle, I've missed you so much!", he pressed his face into the crook of the older one's shoulder, chuckling against the skin.  
Slowly putting him down, the trickster put a hand under his boyfriend's chin and lifted his face.  
"I've missed you too, you idiot."  
Their lips met in a sweet kiss, something you wouldn't expect from the hyper adrenaline junkie, but there he was, putting his arms around Elliot's neck and laughing into his mouth.  
"Come on, querido, the others are waiting outside." Elliot noticed that Octavio had problems standing still, so he let go of his hips and in the same second, the daredevil rushed off.  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
The older one grabbed his things and hurried after his partner, being a lot slower and aware of the people around him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", he said to a girl that he had bumped into, effectively knocking the headphones off her head, earning only a shocked and paralyzed gaze in response.  
But he had no time to help her pick the books up she had dropped in shock, if he wanted to catch up to the others.  
"Mirage?", he still heard, before finally squeezing though the cluster of humans, already seeing his friends outside. Renee was talking to Ajay, probably about some secret women stuff, because Makoa and Tae were standing secludedly, having a calm conversation.  
And then there was Octavio.  
Elliot only saw him jumping over Makoa's car, before crashing into him again, this time throwing him over, both of them hitting the asphalt below.  
"Ow! Are you insane?!", Elliot half screeched, half chuckled while playfully punching the Spanish man, who was laughing, holding his stomach.  
"Oh, oh Elle! You should have seen your face!" Now they had the attention of everyone around.  
Renee hurried over to them, shooing the green haired man away and offering her friend a hand, who gladly accepted it.  
She pulled him to his feet and they smiled at each other, until Elliot trapped her in a short hug.  
"Missed ya, Re", he said and then went over to Makoa, giving him a fist bump. Tae saluted him and Ajay also gave him a hug.  
"Come on! Tell us, 'ow was t'e visit?", she smirked, leaning against the car behind her and crossing her legs.  
"Oh boy, it was nice! Long journey there, but I survived, I guess! It's great to be back, though."  
They all entered the car after that. Except for Octavio, he would get bored inside a car and none of them wanted the fast idiot to get bored, so he would just run back to the Legend's apartment building.  
Elliot already saw him taking out a syringe filled with stim.  
"Be careful out t'ere, I'm not gon fix yuh up and getcha new legs a second time, ay?"  
Octavio gave them a thumbs up, before slamming the needle into his chest, the green glowing fluid flowing through his veins, as he ran off.  
"And t'ere he goes..."  
The Korean sighed, everyone could get annoyed by Elliot's boyfriend, but Tae had about zero patience when it came to people that were always pushing others.  
"Finally gone, huh?", Renee said, slightly turning to him since they were sitting next to each other.  
Tae nodded and everyone couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
"I don't get it, Witt. How can you deal with him all the time?", even though they were friends, it became kind of a ritual that Elliot called Tae 'Park' or 'kid' and the other one called him 'Witt' or 'old man', even though the Korean was, indeed, older.  
"Ah, you know, you just have to keep him distracted, believe me, he can play video games eight hours a day, straight, he just isn't used to... Doing nothing, you know? Or, you know what, he isn't used to it anymore, kind of a boredom problem, I guess? But it's very extreme!"  
The skirmisher gave a small laugh.  
"Well, yeah, Captain Obvious, any other interesting information you'd like to share?" - "I'm not gonna lie, Renee, those comments are gonna be my death someday." Elliot sighed dramatically.  
Makoa chuckled along with the medic.  
"Alright, brothas. Time to get back home!" The car engine started to rumble and they were on their way back. 

… 

Elliot exited the elevator, walking over to the door that led to his apartment.  
The trickster cocked an eyebrow when he noticed that the door was wide open and sounds came from the I side of his flat.  
He wanted to pass the door, when Octavio appeared in his sight.  
"Oh! Hey compadre, I was already waiting here."  
The Spaniard smiled slightly and Elliot glanced over his body.  
The daredevil had taken off his combat prosthetics and replaced them with casual ones, not made from heavy metal but from plastic and other synthetic material. Much lighter and more human-looking.  
The older one threw his suitcase into a corner and approached Octavio, putting one hand on his waist and one on his face, stroking the pale, soft skin and giving his side a gentle squeeze.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed holding you in my arms." He whispered and pressed his forehead to the shorter male's.  
He leaned down slightly, capturing Octavio's lips in another kiss.  
He wanted to keep it sweet, but the younger man seemed to have other intentions.  
He bit down onto Elliot's full, lower lip and a sigh escaped his mouth.  
When the raven didn't react immediately, O hooked his thumbs behind his ears, tilting his head down to deepen the kiss further, nipping at the trickster's lips.  
But the older one pulled away slightly and chuckled. "So eager... Have you missed me so much, babe?"  
Octavio grunted quietly, thrusting his hips forward and grinding their crotches together. A shuddered moan slipped past their lips and the daredevil pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to Elliot's neck.  
"Por favor, mierdo. I need you, you have no idea, por favor."  
Elliot wouldn't admit it, but hearing Octavio talk in his native language was a huge turn-on for him. Even though he didn't understand everything, the way he expressed himself, the way the words rolled off his tongue, it was almost magical.  
"Okay, okay. I'm here, don't worry."  
Elliot let his hands travel down farther, firmly grabbing the younger man's ass and lifting him off his artificial feet.  
They kissed again, lips pressing, sucking and a needy daredevil lapping at Elliot's tongue.  
"Fuck me, Elle, fuck me so hard I can't fight tomorrow. Please, novio, there is nothing that I want more. Por favor, mi amor."  
He clearly had no control about what he was saying anymore, but as always, Elliot was going too slow, it drove the junkie crazy.  
He wanted it fast, he wanted to feel the pleasure again he'd missed so much. He wanted to feel complete again.  
His back was pushed against the wall next to them and he moaned loudly when Elliot pressed his thigh against his bulge. Another desperate whine escaped his lips. Octavio's eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were red while his mouth hung open, showing his white teeth and pierced tongue.  
"Ah-! Oh, Elliot, I love you so much! Please, take me, I'm all yours, por favor!"  
But Elliot just chuckled again.  
"Patience, sweetheart. Let's continue this in our bedroom, it will be much more comfortable and enjoyable."  
Octavio wrapped his legs around Elliot's hips and pulled him closer, burying his face in the older male's shirt, inhaling his scent.  
Fresh. Something that smelled like peppermint and a new book's pages. Calming and still so attractive and arousing in a weird way.  
The speedster got thrown onto the mattress of the bed that Elliot often shared with him, such a familiar feeling, the pillows around him softening his fall.  
"One step at a time", the trickster hummed and reached for his boyfriends vest, pulling it over his head, before also removing the cropped top he was wearing under it.  
"I would definetly enjoy not being the only one getting rid of their clothes, cariño."  
O smirked and tugged at the older one's shirt.  
"This might look good on you, but it also suits the floor, don't you think?"  
Elliot rolled his eyes and removed his t-shirt, revealing his muscular, tan body.  
Octavio bit his lip. Of course, he himself was also very trained, it was something that basically came with being somewhat of a soldier. But it was more of a slim fit, while Elliot had muscular pecs and broad shoulders.  
And seeing this godlike body straddling him, while the delicate muscles flexed and played under this smooth skin made him wild.  
"Please hurry, Elle, I can't wait any longer!", he begged which only made the trickster's smirk wider.  
"Okay then."  
Elliot grabbed Octavio's wrists, pinning them above his head and kissing his jaw, going lower and lower, soon letting go of his hands and fidgeting with his boyfriend's shorts.  
He pulled them down in one go, taking his boxershorts with him and now that he was freed from all his clothes, the junkie started to shiver slightly, hugging himself with his own arms.  
Elliott reached over to his bedside table and opened a drawer, then closing it again, but this time holding a simple bottle of lube.  
"You know, how this works, I don't need to warn you, I suppose", he said, while putting some of the lubricant on his fingers and warming it up slightly. The shorter man nodded, squirming against the bed and Elliot's body.  
Carefully, the trickster slipped a single finger into his boyfriend, who let out a series of beautiful cries and moans.  
"You're doing so good, baby", the older one whispered, kissing his forehead and inserting a second finger, making scissoring motions.  
His tongue wetted his lips, when he felt the hot, tight walls of his lover, crooking his fingers slightly.  
"Come on, sweetheart, show me that sweet spot of yours."  
He brushed something with his middle finger, slightly pressing against it.  
Octavio almost screamed, tears forming in his eyes as he grasped Elliot's other hand and clung to it.  
"A-Ah! Nhh~ m-more please!", he choked out, he was painfully hard and needed this.  
Elliot kissed him again.  
"Of course. I love you."  
Shifting his weight to his arms, Elliot lined himself up and slowly started to push in.  
He couldn't deny it, he had been hard since the daredevil started with his little game of teasing.  
Now he was laying under him, panting, eyes rolling back as he cried out something that sounded similar to 'I love you too, cariño.'  
The trickster found a pace that seemed to be comfortable not only for his needy, impatient boyfriend, but also for him, pulling out halfway and pushing in again.  
Elliot groaned and grabbed the covers under them, breathing heavily.  
"Shit, you are so tight-!"  
It took him a few minutes to regain his posture, starting to thrust his hips forwards again.  
People always called him loud and talkactive, oh, if they could hear Octavio right now, no one would ever dare again to say something like that to him. He was moaning desperately, tears of pleasure running down his face as his dirty mouth spat out one Spanish insult after another.  
Just a few thrust later, he came all over them, the climax making him lift his back off the bed and flopping back down.  
Elliott's vision was clouded with arousal, but he couldn't resist.  
"Seems like you're not only the fastest inside of the ring, huh?"  
Shaky breaths let the younger one shiver and it took him a while, to realize what his lover had just said to him.  
"Hey... HEY! Fuck you!", he said and punched the trickster's chest a few times, until he collapsed again, looking at the ceiling.  
Chuckles filled the room, when Elliot stopped moving and slumped forwards, pressing his face into the other man's chest and laughing whole-heartedly.  
"I- I'm so sorry. The situation was just too perfect."  
Octavio started grinning, too. He looked at the older man, lifted his head and pushed a few raven locks aside to get a better look at him.  
"Just finish off, puta. I'm still waiting."  
Of course Elliot had kind of killed the mood, but it didn't matter right now.  
Only a few more thrusts and the trickster riding out his orgasm and he dropped down to the daredevil's side, pulling him closer.  
"I love you so much, Octavio. Never forget that", he mumbled into the lime coloured strands and pressed a light kiss to them.  
"I love you too, Elliot."  
The trickster sat up again, giving his boyfriend a smug look.  
"Well, are you ready for round two?"


End file.
